The present invention relates to a round baling press for agricultural stalk products with a cylindrical housing composed of a front stationary housing and a rear turnable housing together bounding a pressing chamber.
A round baling press of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known round baling press the rear housing part is turnable about a horizontal axis relative to the front housing part with the aid of a hydraulic device articulately connected with both housing parts. The rear housing part is movable between a closed position in which it approaches the front housing part, and an open position in which it is remote from the latter to discharge the bails. In the known round baling presses the product to be harvested is lifted from the ground by a collecting device and supplied via a pulling gap into the pressing chamber of the housing in which rotatable elements form a round bale. After reaching a desired diameter or a desired density the product supply is interrupted and the round bale is wound around by a binding rope in a helical manner. Until the final point of the manufacture of each round bale, the turnable rear housing part is locked with the immovable front housing part. Subsequently, the rear housing part is turned out by the hydraulic device including hydraulic cylinder-and-piston units and the finished round bale is discharged.
DE-OS No. 3,118,663 discloses a round baling press in which, in order to guarantee that the bales are produced with approximately uniform density and size, the rear housing part during the winding step under growing pressing pressure is controlled by transmission elements from an acoustic or optical indicating device for the pressure in the pressing chamber. Thereby the tractor driver becomes aware of the time the pressing process has finished and the bales must be discharged. Disregarding the complicated construction, such indicating devices operate in a satisfactory manner. When the bale is discharged, the pressure chamber can be again closed. When the bale is located outside of the turning region of the rear turnable housing part, the bale can be damaged by the turnable housing part. For preventing this, it is known to provide a turnable discharge bracket for rolling the bales thereover. After this, the discharge bracket turns upwardly by a predetermined angle and prevents backrolling of the bales and their movement into the turning region of the rear housing part. In the case of ground unevenness or slopes it is however not guaranteed that the bales roll sufficiently far and the discharged bracket can turn upwardly. The tractor driver must therefore lift the tractor and to make sure that the rack is also sufficiently raised before starting the closing step.